


nothing in this world could ever make me this happy

by allornothing



Series: does your mother tell you things long, long when i'm gone? [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Family time, happier days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allornothing/pseuds/allornothing
Summary: In my career, there's many things I've won and many things I've achieved, but for me, my greatest achievement is my children and my family.a peek in the daily life of the virtue-moir family.





	nothing in this world could ever make me this happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This one is shorter than the rest but I hope you still like it.  
> Thank you guys so much for the comments you've been leaving on the stories from this serie. I really appreciate the feedback and it's been really motivating. I didn't think I'd write more stories from this universe but your comments are what has been pushing me to write more so thank you and keep them coming.
> 
> Title is from the song Safe and Sound by Tonight Alive.

Sunday mornings were Scott's favorite. It was the only day in the week where he wasn’t up at 6, the only day where Tessa was out of the office and wouldn’t answer any phone calls or emails. The one day they could spend every second of together as a family. He’d still wake up quite early, it was a habit and when you wake up at 6 in the morning every other day of the week it’s harder than it seems to stay in bed and sleep ‘til noon but with nowhere to be, which allowed him to stay in bed as long as he wanted, he spent his time staring at the sleeping figure next to him. _God she’s beautiful._ Sunlight filtering through the blinds, gently hitting her skin in a rainbow of colors, illuminating her face, hair fanned out on her pillow, eyes closed, peaceful. She shifted slightly next to him, a piece of hair falling before her eyes. As gently as he possibly could, careful not to wake her up, his fingers brushed against her skin and he placed the strand back behind her eyes, letting the tip of his fingers brush featherlike against her jawline. He could hardly understand how he got so lucky because she was his and he’d get to wake up to that sight every single day of his life. _So lucky._ He got pulled out of his thoughts when the door of their room creaked open and the head of a four years old brunette appeared through the doorway. Scott put on finger on his lips, letting Olivia know that her mother was still sleeping and that she needed to be quiet as to not wake mommy up. Moving slowly on her tiptoes, she crawled onto the bed and quickly found her place between Scott and Tessa, curling up against her mother. He kept staring at Tessa as her arm wrapped around Olivia’s body, pulling her a little closer against her and Scott couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to live years without this.

How he lived without Tessa’s face being the first thing he’d see when he opened up his eyes, like a vision in the early morning. Even after years of being together, he never really got used to this, to the amount of happiness and pride he could feel when he’d wake up, feeling her body pressed against his, his fingertips brushed against her arm as he tried to find the will leave the comfort and the warmth of their bed, leave her even if only for a few hours. Knowing that she was his and only his. To think that it took him years to realize that this was all he wanted, all he needed.

And he couldn't help but think that something had been missing from his life, he just didn't know it at the time; a little human laying between the two of them, a bundle of joy that was as much Tessa as she was him, a perfect combination of them both. _A family of his own._ He always thought he’d spend his whole life as the uncle, the one giving the kids tons of sugary treats before sending them back to their parents so he wasn’t the one dealing with the aftermath or shower them with gifts of all sorts. But as things with Tessa became more clear – they just needed to figure it out, what they were exactly to each other – as he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that there was no other way his life could be, the desire to have a family of his own also burgeoned inside of him. Suddenly, he didn’t want to just be the cool uncle all the kids like, no, he wanted to be a _dad_. And there he was, years later, father to the most wonderful, brilliant, bright, funny, joyful four years old there was and it's as if there was no other way his life could be. 

Lost in his thoughts and in contemplation, he was brought back to reality when Tessa stirred up from sleep, opening her eyes before closing them again, squinting as the bright light of the sun hit her face. Once her vision adjusted to the light in the room, a soft smile graced her face. That was her favorite sight, all she ever wanted; Olivia laying next to her, Scott propped on one elbow, looking over at the two of them. “Morning.” Scott said softly. 

“Morning.” She said back, her voice more groggy and raspy than his as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She’d never been a morning person and having a child didn’t change that. She still hated early mornings - even though eight in the morning wasn’t super early for the majority of the world - it was for her but Olivia was up and hungry so everyone needed to get up, her mom included.

“Mommy, it’s waffle time!” Olivia exclaimed visibly excited. That had become their routine. Sundays were for nice breakfast – either pancakes or waffles or crêpes – with melted chocolate, fruits, maple syrup, something decadent to start the day the right way, and of course, that was the one thing that Olivia made sure they never forget. 

“You’re right. It’s waffle time.” Tessa said, still a bit sleepy. No, she was definitely not a morning person, especially when having gone to bed at two in the morning the previous night to add the finishing touch to her latest project. Scott told her about fifteen times to go to sleep, that whatever it was, it could wait two more days, but she was stubborn and once she started something, once she had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her until she decided so. And some weekends, such as this one, she regretted it because her daughter didn’t care – more like she didn’t know – for her mother’s short night. All she wanted was that they eat breakfast together right now because she was hungry. Thinking about it, Tessa was hungry too, but she just needed more time to properly wake up. 

“Let’s go make waffles while mommy gets up.” Scott said, prompting Olivia to get out of their bed in a split second and run to the kitchen. Of course, he knew all too well that mornings were still difficult for Tessa and whatever he could do to make them easier, he would do. “Take your time, we’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen, coffee brewing.” He said in a whisper before pressing his lips against hers. 

"God, I love you." She replied in a whisper, kissing him again. How did she ever think that she could be with someone who wasn't Scott? The thought seemed ridiculous now.

“Daddy!” Olivia yelled from the kitchen, which made Scott laugh softly as he pulled away halfheartedly. He could kiss Tessa until his lips were dry and chapped but someone else was waiting for him and seemed rather impatient.

“I’m coming!” He replied before getting out of bed and joining his daughter. 

_Yes, Sunday mornings were his favorites._


End file.
